True Love, With a Few Complications
by covertoperative456
Summary: Cammie is a young, very powerful witch. Her boyfriend was just murdered and brother has disappeared. She goes looking for her family hoping they can help. Her mission leads her to Charlie Swan, which also leads her to Jacob Black, a werewolf. Unfortunately, Cammie has a very, very, very bad past with werewolves. Jacob never imprinted on Renesmay, and this is my first crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**True Love, With a Few Complications**

**Chapter One**

**Cammie POV**

Screams sounded in the night.

All I saw were the imprints of his blood on my hands. All I heard was howls echoing through the trees. Then I saw a lone black wolf come barreling into the clearing, his claws tearing across my skin. Pain throbbed through my body, but then a blinding white light flashed across every piece of land for miles.

The screams continued. They were unsettling, broken and fearful.

It took a long moment for me to realize they were mine.

They wouldn't stop. The pain coursing through me was just too powerful.

Then lightning struck, and thunder shook the building.

I bolted upright with another scream, breathing heavily as I calmed. The men, women, and children in the room watched me with wide afraid eyes, bombarding me with questions.

I ignored them all, rising from bed. Pulling on jeans and an overworn hoodie, I slid my boots over my feet, slipped on a coat and lazily tied my hair back in a ponytail. The rain pounded against the windows, the dark night sky flashing with lightning every few seconds.

The people still continued to question me, talking over one another like a pack of dogs. Dogs...I _hate _dogs.

"I'm leaving."

My words washed over them all, and they instantly began to protest.

"You're still ill, miss." One complained.

"Where will you go? Who will protect you?" Argued another.

"I can take care of myself," I said. When they didn't speak, I walked over to a woman in her late forties with brown hair tied back into a bun- their leader. "Emily, you have done much for me. I cannot thank you enough. But I must go. My search is still on. If I can find my family, I may find my brother. You understand why I have to leave."

She smiled wistfully, placing a hand to the side of my face. "Yes, child. I understand your reasons and respect your wishes. The most we can do for you now is give you money and clothes for your travels."

"Oh, no." I protested. "That is way more than I feel I am allowed to ask for."

Emily shook her head and moved swiftly across the room to a table at the kitchenette. "Nonsense, child. Here." She pressed a wallet of bills into my reluctant hands and helped me slip on a backpack that carried clothes. "I suspected you might be leaving soon, so I had already packed."

I smiled. "Thank you, Emily. I have no idea how I could repay you for your kindness."

"Just stay alive and well, and find what you long for and need most. May you discover happiness. That is all the payment I would need."

Her eyes filled with tears as did mine, and she pulled me into a hug.

When the intimate moment was over, I pulled away and looked out at the others. "I apologize for awakening you from your sleep, again. I hope good fortune comes to you all, and that the weather treats you well. Do not worry about me. And when I am safe and have found what I need, I will send a message. I can promise you that."

"Goodbye." Everyone waved as I smiled in farewell, turning and walking down the long hallway, out into the rain.

* * *

It had been weeks since I'd left.

I slept in musty motels and ate microwavable goods. I earned money by mowing lawns or watching children for an hour or two. There was still no word from my brother, and the days were getting harder yet easier at the same time without both of them.

On one hand, it was difficult to go on not knowing where my brother was or if he was okay. If he had been captured or had escaped. It was extremely painful to think that the other...that he had died. I didn't know if he had gone somewhere better, or much worse. He died painfully, and I could do nothing about it. On the other hand, I found it a little easier to suffer through each day. The nightmares still came, my screams still echoed violently through the night. My scars still throbbed, and my fever often returned. Loneliness crept in all the time, and it was common that I cried myself to sleep. But I found that if I kept busy, the pain was easier to bear.

So I kept busy.

I worked for money when I had the time, moved on to the next town every couple of days. I trained myself in combat with weapons and my hands and often practiced my magic. Every day or two, I would send a message.

_Grant,_

_Where are you? I'm searching, but I have no idea where to look. Trying to decipher the clues from Mom are overall exhausting. I do wish you were here. After all, even when I was getting myself into trouble and constantly searching for mysteries to solve, you made things fun. Now, everything is the exact opposite. All the time I just feel pain and loneliness. Not only has he died, but you've gone as well. Please, help me. Show me where you are or at least how I can find help._

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Cammie, Your Little Sister (by 3 minutes and 23.4 seconds)_

I would fold the letters, then toss them into the sky where they would be carried by the magic of the winds. I could only hope they would reach him.

As for the clues from my mother, those took up a great amount of time from my waking moments. All I had were three things:

These random numbers 47.9504 N, 124.3855 W

A drawing of a chief of police badge (The state was erased off but I could tell it was a chiefs badge)

And a silver necklace with the letters R and M hanging off of it

They were quite confusing. They made no sense. The necklace, I wore around my neck, constantly fidgeting with it as I wondered what it meant. I sketch of the badge was interesting. If only I had the state.

One night in Texas, I was sitting in my motel room cross-legged on the bed, studying each clue intently. My mind kept wandering back to the numbers.

_Are they even important?_

_What do the N and the W mean?_

_Maybe they're something from a secret language, like maybe morse code..._

Suddenly, I realized something. I perked up, wide-eyed and excited.

_They're coordinates!_

47.9504 degrees North and 124.3855 degrees West. _That's where I must go. But where are these coordinates?_

Taking a map out of the backpack Emily had given me, I scanned it for the correct coordinates. After a moment, my finger landed on a small town in the state of Washington called Forks.

_Forks, Washington huh?_

A small smile crept onto my face.

_Here I come._

* * *

After hopping many trains, hitchhiking and staying in abandoned houses, I finally arrived in Olympia, Washington. I took a cab into Forks (never stay in a cab with a grumpy driver for nearly three hours) and was dropped off in front of a diner. I paid the driver with almost the rest of my money and entered the diner.

I guess in a town with a population of roughly 4,000, they weren't used to seeing new people because every head turned when I walked in and everything fell silent besides a few whispers. Rolling my eyes, I walked up to someone at the counter.

"Excuse me, my name is Cameron Morgan. Do you know where I can find the chief of police around here?" I had decided that due to the coordinates being for Forks, and the drawing being a chief of police badge, I needed to find the chief. It was the simplest solution.

The woman had fair dark skin and curly brown hair. Her name tag read, Cora. "His name is Charlie Swan. I'm not sure if he's at the station today, but I can give you his address." She scribbled something down on a napkin and handed it to me.

Smiling, I thanked her and left, ignoring all of the eyes boring into my back.

Fifteen minutes later, I was standing in front of a simple white house- two stories, nice shutters, good size yard, surrounded by forest besides the houses across the street. It was quiet, exceptions being kids playing outside and soft sounds of a baseball game coming from the house.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped up to the door, pulling on the sleeves of my- _his _-hoodie. Knocking softly, I took a step back.

The door swung open moments later to reveal a man somewhere between his 30s and 40s with dark hair and matching eyes. Looking at him, I tucked my hair behind my ears nervously.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

I nodded. "Well, I think so. Actually, I..."

I cleared my throat, trying to gather some confidence. "Chief Swan, my name is Cameron Morgan, and I think you're my father."


	2. Chapter 2

**True Love, With a Few Complications**

**Chapter Two**

**Cammie POV**

He had let me in, but he clearly didn't believe me.

"Are...are you sure you're not mistaken?"

I shook my head at the question, setting down my glass of water on the table. "Well, actually, you may not be my father. But I think I am related to you, or you can lead me to my family. You're connected to me somehow."

He looked skeptical but concerned as well. "How do you know this?"

"My mother she, um...She left me a few things." I set down the paper with the coordinates and the chief's badge and pulled out the necklace.

Chief Swan studied them.

"The numbers are the coordinates for Forks. It took me a while to figure it out. And the chief's badge...Well, you're chief of police here. And the necklace...I actually don't know what that means."

His hands moved to the necklace. As he gazed at it, he seemed to be stuck in the past.

"What is it?" I questioned.

He cleared his throat. "I, uh, I used to know a girl who wore a necklace like this. Her name was Racheal Morgan."

I perked up. "That's my mom!" Suddenly, I deflated. "Well, I think it is. If that is her, we have the same last name, but my orphanage didn't tell me much about her. All I know is that her name is Racheal and that these are her things. They're all I have from her."

"Well, I'm sorry about that. I'm not sure I'm your dad, but it is possible."

"How did you know her?" I asked. "My mom, I mean."

Chief Swan cleared his throat again. "It was a summer fling, a while after my wife and I divorced. Based on the things we did...I could very well be your dad. I don't know if she was pregnant when she left. If she was, she didn't tell me."

"Oh, okay." An awkward silence settled over us.

He looked up at me after a few tense minutes. "How did you end up here? What's happened? You seem upset, don't look like you've eaten or slept well."

I tucked my hair behind my ears nervously, though the lies rolled off my tongue easily. "Oh, um, well...I grew up in an orphanage with my twin brother. We were never adopted, so we spent most of our time there. We're usually inseparable...Um, a couple of months ago my boyfriend was killed and only days after my brother, Grant, disappeared. I've been looking for him ever since and I figured that if I could find my family, I could find help. But so far, no luck. Well, besides you now. Um, yeah. I don't sleep well- it's mostly nightmares and flashbacks. And I've been living off babysitting money and motels for weeks. So, yeah. That's me." Blinking back the tears in my eyes, I shrugged.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, thanks," I said quietly.

"Until I can find your brother and possibly confirm that I'm your dad, you'll have to stay here." Chief Swan stood from his chair.

"Wait, you'll help?" I looked up, surprised.

"Of course. Even if I'm not your dad, I am a cop. The least I can do is find your brother."

I stood as well and pulled him into a hug. "You have no idea how thankful I am for this."

He hugged back awkwardly before releasing me. "I guess I should show you to your room." He started walking up the stairs, me trailing behind. "I don't have a guest room, but you can sleep in my daughter's room. Her name is Bella she, uh...She travels with her in-laws and her husband and daughter so she rarely visits. She's only a year or two older than you. How old are you again?" He asked as we appeared in a small hallway at the top of the stairs.

"Seventeen," I stated simply.

"She's around twenty, so yeah. A few years older than you." Cheif Swan nodded. "Anyway, here it is. I don't know how you feel about purple but there's a good work lamp, and some books if you like to read. I could get you enrolled in a school within the next couple of days if you'd like, and you may want to go shopping? I see you didn't bring much with you, but Bella left some of her clothes if you need them."

I cringed. "I hate shopping."

He chuckled. "Funny, Bella does too."

I looked up. "But yes, everything is good, thanks. And um, yeah school would be nice."

"Alright, well, get comfortable I guess. I'll be headed to the diner soon if you want to eat out. If not, there's food in the fridge."

Nodding, I smiled. "Thank you, I'll keep it in mind."

With that, he nodded and stepped out of the room and I heard his footsteps descend down the stairs.

I set my bag on the desk and started to look around. The bedspread was a nice deep shade of purple and the windows allowed the forest and front yard to be seen. After getting acquainted with the room and the one bathroom, I walked down the stairs, my footsteps soft and careful.

"Chief Swan?" I said. Stepping into the living room, my eyes landed on his figure sprawled across the couch while he watched an old baseball game. He jumped slightly when he heard my voice.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't hear you come down. What's up?"

"As for dinner," I stood a bit awkwardly. "May I join you another time? I'm not very hungry and I would like to get to know the town a bit more. Besides, when I went to the diner earlier to ask about you, all eyes were on me and I'm not really one for attention."

He nodded. "It's fine, I understand. Another time."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"Oh, and Cameron?"

My eyes landed on him again. "Yes?"

"Call me Charlie."

I smiled. "Then call me Cammie."

Charlie nodded and I turned away. Walking up to the room again, I shut the door softly behind me and let my eyes land on the dresser in the corner.

Narrowing my eyes slightly and reaching deep within me, I whispered, "Patentibus."

The drawers of the dresser swung open, revealing shirts and jeans. Smirking, I walked over and pulled out a nice pair of jeans with a simple long-sleeved loose black cable sweater along with some under clothes. Moving to the bathroom, I slipped into the shower.

As the rose-scented soap washed over my skin, memories flashed through my head. The huge scar stretching from my shoulder to my back didn't help either. It still bled in places, and the bruising was gross. Moving always hurt, but I did my best to ignore it. My waist-length blonde hair was dirty and knotted after not being washed or brushed in a while, so it was painful to deal with it.

After my shower, I slipped into the clothes and covered the scar with the sweater quickly.

I found a brush in the medicine cabinet and cleaned it before sliding it through my wet blonde hair. Now that it was washed and brushed, it didn't look bad. There was makeup underneath the sink too, and even though I'm not usually the type, I applied some concealer, dark eyeshadow and mascara. It made me look less like a zombie honestly.

Walking back into the room as I dried my hair with a towel, I sat on the bed and set the towel aside. Picking up the hoodie I had been wearing, I bunched it in my hands and let the warmth wash over me. Pressing my face to it, I inhaled. It still smelled like him. I had become lost in memories once again when I heard a voice behind me in the direction of the window that faced the woods.

"You're not Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

**True Love, With a Few Complications**

**Chapter Three**

**Cammie POV**

Standing in front of me was a very tall, very toned, very tan shirtless male. His dark brown/black hair was in a short, textured hairstyle, though it was a bit longer in the front/center. His sharp jawline and strong muscles made him look almost like a TV actor. There was a tattoo on his upper right arm that I recognized as Quileute. That didn't make me any happier that he was there. His facial expression didn't show that he was angry, but he wasn't pleased either. His shiny, chocolate brown eyes bore into mine with brooding intensity.

"No, I'm not. Who the hell are you?" I questioned sharply, my eyes narrowing. "And how did you get in here?"

"My name is Jacob Black and I got in through the window. But that's not the point. Who are you? What are you doing in Bella's room? And why are you wearing her clothes?" He demanded.

I set down the hoodie and stood, folding my arms across my chest. "My name is Cameron Morgan, Charlie is letting me stay here for the time being, and I'm wearing her clothes because Charlie said I could, and I have no others of my own. The real question is, what do you want? Why are you here?"

Jacob crossed his arms as well and stared me down. "I was in the woods, saw the light was on. Even though I couldn't catch her scent, I figured no one but Bella could be in Bella's room. So I came. Yet you're not Bella, so here we are."

"Yeah, well, I would ask how you would catch her scent or why you were in the woods, but, uh," I looked him up and down, my eyes lingering on the Quileute symbol on his arm. "As soon as I saw that tattoo, I knew what you were. _Werewolf._"

His stare morphed into a hard-set glare, and instantly his arms held me in a chokehold, my back pressed into his bare chest. "Who are you really, how do you know about us, and what do you want?" He hissed in my ear.

I wasn't phased by his violent reaction and simply spoke one word. "_Dimittas._"

Jacob's arms fell from my neck to his sides as I whirled around, narrowing my eyes as I said, "_Maneat. Cessabit._"

He struggled to move his arms, getting angry. "What did you do to me?"

"A simple binding and calming spell. It's only temporary but it'll give me enough time to tell you what you need to know without you escaping or going primal." I circled him, never taking my eyes off of his figure. "Cameron Morgan is my real name. I am no threat to you or your pack, but if you do interfere with my business here or try to hurt me, I will not hesitate to kill every single one of you. I have a bad past with werewolves, so don't expect me to like you. Tolerate, I will, but I will not trust any of you. I'm not here to hurt anyone, not even Charlie. I'm just looking for someone and Charlie is helping me with that. I will not volunteer any more personal information, for obvious reasons. You can take all of this back to your pack. That is all."

I concluded my speech as his arms started to regain their personal will.

Jacob stretched his arms, his muscles flexing. "How do I know I can trust you?"

A smirk crept onto my face. "You don't, but that's what makes things interesting." Uncrossing my arms, I clasped my hands together behind my back. "Now, I would appreciate it if you leave. If you stay any longer, I might just be angered by the presence of a werewolf and kill you anyway."

Jacob Black glared and walked over to the window, sliding his legs out and jumping down to the ground. Not looking back, he ran toward the trees, changing into a large wolf just as he entered the forest.

"This..." I whispered, running a hand through my hair, watching the faint outline of woods outside the window, hearing the distant howl. "Is going to be a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

**True Love, With a Few Complications**

**Chapter ****Four**

**Cammie POV**

It was maybe four days later. I hardly ever left Charlie's place, but I did accompany him to the diner once. It was a nice place, good food. The people, however, seem to be accustomed to staring. It was quite uncomfortable. And it was for that reason that I spent most of my time indoors.

Charlie had been working on getting me enrolled in school. I often found him sitting at the table signing forms. We had warmed up to each other a bit, but being introverts, we weren't very talkative. He'd bought me a few things to keep me entertained, though. Books and art supplies.

When he asked what I liked to do, I was at first unsure how to respond. My entire life has always been about my magic- controlling it, getting better at it. I never really had much time for hobbies. The first thing that came to mind at the question was investigating and solving mysteries. But after I thought about it more, thought back to memories with my brother, I realized that I enjoyed reading, art, puzzles, unsolved problems, the outdoors. It was all enjoyable to me.

When I wasn't with Charlie or doing one of those things, I was in Bella's room practicing my magic. I was in a town crawling with werewolves. There was no way I was going to lower my guard or dismiss the fact that I have the magic to defend myself with.

I also spent a good deal of time in the woods. I climbed trees, practiced self-defense, hiked, practiced magic some more, painted some of the scenery, etc. The woods were pretty in Forks. The one setback, though, was that every once in a while I would hear a howl or a growl. They were watching me, constantly, but choosing peace, I never caused them any harm. That was the deal. If they didn't hurt or interfere with me, I wouldn't do a thing to them.

On the fifth day, I was sitting criss-cross-applesauce style on the bed in Bella's room, reading Eldest by Christopher Paolini. I've read it before, it just felt like a nice title to read for a cloudy Sunday morning. There was a soft knock at the door before Charlie cracked it open.

"You're awake." He said.

I nodded. "Yes, but barely."

He smiled a bit before walking in a little farther. "Well, this may seem a little blunt, but I'm not really one to beat around the bush."

I closed my book, preparing to listen.

"I have a detective friend who knows a guy that works in a lab. He gave me his number and his place is only a little over three hours away. He's offered to help me with anything I need. So, uh, I thought that maybe...you'd want to know if I was actually your biological father." Charlie paused and brought his eyes back to me.

I have to admit, though he was a nice guy, eye contact was not one of his strong suits. I would say that maybe it's because of my eyes, due to the changing colors and intensity of my gaze, but he does it with everyone. When I didn't respond to him, he continued.

"The guy can run some tests, figure everything out in less than two hours. This is only if you want to, of course. I mean, you aren't obligated t-"

"Charlie?" I cut him off with a slight smile. "That'd be great. When do we leave?"

A smile appeared on his face as well. "Now, if you want."

"Sure."

"Alright, well, I'll be waiting downstairs."

"Okay."

Quickly, I changed into jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt and slipped into some shoes. I slid into the- _his _-hoodie, clasping my mother's necklace around my neck. My hair was wild and knotted, so I ran a brush through it and left it down. Grabbing my backpack and walking downstairs, I met Charlie at the cruiser.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded, climbing into the passenger side.

Most of the ride was silent. Charlie wasn't a major fan of music, so the car stayed quiet. I ate snacks from my backpack and read, even completed a sketch or two. It was an enjoyable ride, and the scenery was nice. The buildings were appealing and my eyes often found a glimpse of shoreline out the window.

Soon, we arrived in Seattle.

* * *

It didn't take us long to find this guy's house. It was a large stone building on the ocean, settled on a cliff of rocks where waves roared and spayed anyone and anything close enough to the edge. It was slightly frightening but definitely easy on the eyes.

Tentatively, Charlie and I stepped out of the cruiser and walked toward the door. I pressed the doorbell, and it was only a few seconds before it swung open.

"Ah, the supposed father and daughter. You look nothing alike, but there's always personality, eh? Come in, come in." The man was average height with graying brown hair. He was dressed in black dress pants and a sweater, with a white lab coat over that.

I thought he was quite odd, but I didn't mention it.

He ushered us in the door and led us to a large living room. We sat on the larger of the couches and he sat across from us.

"I should start by telling a bit about myself, yes?" He began. "Well, I am Dr. James Lucas. This is my home. I do some work at Kindred Hospital but am primarily a private scientist. I do a lot of work with the human body, blood, DNA- all that stuff. But I'm sure you're not interested. What is your name, sweetheart?"

"Cameron Morgan," I said quietly.

"Great. Lovely name, dear. And you?" Dr. Lucas turned to Charlie.

He cleared his throat. "Charlie Swan,"

"Nice. And why are you here, again?"

"DNA test, Doctor. We think that we're related but we have no way to know for sure."

Dr. Lucas waved his hand and tsk-ed. "That's easy, easy work. Come, right this way."

We followed him through an open doorway, past several closed doors, and eventually came upon a large set of metal doors. There was a handprint reader on the left side of the door. Dr. Lucas placed his hand on the reader, and seconds later, the metal doors slid open with an electronic _hum_.

The three of us walked into what I soon realized was a lab. There were anatomy posters, tables covered in vials, microscopes, etc. It was a bit overwhelming.

"This will be a simple process. I'll take a bit of blood, put it into the machine to find out the chemical makeup, examine it myself in case of electronic error, and then you'll have your results. Easy."

I nodded in response and the doctor cleaned a syringe, sticking it into Charlie's arm, drawing a good amount of blood.

Looking to my left, I noticed a smaller room inside of the lab. All four walls were glass, so it was easy to see that it was a smaller version of the larger lab. But why close it off?

"Dr. Lucas, what's in there?" I pointed at the glass room, turning to him to watch as he emptied Charlie's blood into a machine.

He looked up at where I was pointing. "That is a smaller lab where I do research of a personal interest of mine."

"Such as?"

Dr. Lucas chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "You are a curious one, indeed, Miss Morgan. The supernatural, if you must know. Werewolves, vampires, witches, cross-species DNA. As a child, I was fascinated with the idea of there being more, so once I got my degrees and Ph.D., I started research on it. I took samples of mixed-breed dogs and the waters of Loch Ness, other places where supernatural components are possibly involved. I've found that there is a different chemical makeup with these specific suspicious locations. It could simply just be from an animal or organism we haven't discovered yet, but whenever I find something truly 'unnatural,' if you will, I expect it to have a similar chemical balance."

I froze at his words just before the now clean syringe would have punctured my skin. "W-well, that's very interesting and a-ambitious of you. But, I...I have a fear of needles."

"You do?" Charlie asked, holding onto the gauze to stop the blood coming out of the skin. He replaced that with a bandaid a few seconds later.

I nodded shakily. "Since I was younger, it's always been an insecurity of mine." I shook my head, swallowing. "I do not like needles."

Little did they know, needles didn't and do not scare me at all. It was the fact that if Dr. Lucas took my blood, he could realize that my blood has a similar chemical makeup of the "supernatural" components he's tested, which could end up with me in a lab for the rest of my life. Not good. Not good at all.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It'll sting for just a moment and then, 'poof', gone." Dr. Lucas said.

Realizing that the "fear of needles" hoax wasn't getting me anywhere, I nodded, agreeing, and decided I would just have to destroy the samples later and just make it look like an accident.

The needle slid into my arm with ease, blood filling the syringe quickly.

Dr. Lucas handed me a piece of gauze as he removed the needle. "See? You barely felt it,"

I forced a smile and nodded, pressing the gauze against the spot on my arm, soon replacing it with a bandaid.

As he put my blood in the machine, I asked, "How exactly do you test for the chemical makeup of possible supernatural beings?"

Charlie raised his eyebrows in confusion, "This isn't something I expected you to have an interest in."

I shrugged. "Just curious,"

"Well, that is a far longer process than this, I'm afraid. For example, If I expected your blood was supernatural," At that, I could barely hold back my eye roll. The irony was extremely coincidental. "I would have to put the sample in this machine to examine for DNA, which is different than what we're doing now. That takes longer because I'm not just testing for matched DNA but for DNA in general. If I found some, I would have to use a microscope to examine each strand individually. Then, if I still suspected supernatural properties, I would have to examine a lot of different chemicals to see if they matched any located within the sample. That process could take up to a month depending on how busy I am. And then from there, it's just determining what supernatural organism or being it is, which is far more difficult. So the entire process could take months or years."

"Hm, interesting." I nodded. That was good. Even if he suspected my blood to have supernatural components, it would take him a really long time to come to a definite conclusion. Still, I needed to find a way to take my sample with me or destroy it before he could suspect me to be supernatural.

"Alright," Dr. Lucas then left the machine and cleaned his hands over at a nearby sink. "I suspect you all haven't eaten much with the three hours it took you to get here, so while we wait for the results, I could get you some breakfast and drinks, yes?"

Charlie nodded and smiled a bit. "That would be nice, thank you."

"Yes, thank you." I smiled.

He led us away from the lab and into the dining room.

I was hardly paying attention as he made bacon and biscuits and coffee, making small talk with Charlie.

My mind was too occupied with how I would get that blood sample back.


End file.
